What is Truly Important
|details = The youth in Hanyang are full of vigour. They speak passionately about defending their city, fulfilling their roles, and learning what is needed to do so... Something must have influenced this passion. You should talk to the youth who made the request for the details. |step1 = /Full-blooded youth/Hanyang/Young Man south of Market Keeper/ I head from a scholar that there was a soldier group in the former Silla. They trained their bodies and minds and fought in the battlefield during contingencies. We too should form such a group to defend our city against any possible calamity. |step2 = /Warrior Clan/Hanyang/Scholar/ Yes, I did talk about them. The group was called Hwarang or Flower Boys and studied the martial arts while living together. Eventually the King of Silla employed the youths as the Hwarang Group. The group later provided numerous fine generals and brave soldiers. |step3 = /Hwarang's spirit/Hanyang/Scholar/ Loyalty to the King. Filial piety to parents. Trust in friends. Never retreat from battle. Prudence in all. With this as their creed, they believed that peace would never come to their land if they did not step forward and act. So they formed their band. It was perhaps this spirit that allowed Silla to unify the country. |step4 = /Literature of Hwarang/Hanyang/Scholar/ There is very little written about them, so that is all I know. However, I have heard that there is a book on the Hwarang group. It is said a warrior in Pohang has a copy in his possession. I hope to borrow it some time. |step5 = /Pohang Soldier/Pohang/Soldier on Watch near Port Official/ A copy of a book about the Hwarang? Yes, it has been in my family for many generations. I had thought to deliver it to the scholar at Hanyang after I finished my mission. So he can't wait? Oh, I see. A young man who has been influenced by the Hwarang... |step6 = /Warrior Knowledge/Pohang/Soldier on Watch/ He sounds like a very fine young man. If he continues to polish himself, I am sure he will become a powerful man. However, care must be taken in all things. Actions must be taken calmly, like a mountain. Well, that particular belief originates not with the Hwarang, but with General Yi Sun-sin. Furthermore... |step7 = /To Youth/Pohang/Soldier on Watch/ The world has us warriors now. If something happens, we will take arms. Please tell the youth that. And as thanks for letting me know about a youth of such potential, I will allow you to see the book on Hwarang prior to sending it to the scholar. It is stored at my mansion in the city. Take your time. |stepfinal = What is truly important/Pohang/Mansion near City Official/ I see that my client needs something more than just a group to train with in the martial arts. Luckily, I have been given permission to read the copy of the book regarding the Hwarang group. I will go to the mansion indicated at once to see the book, and then I will put all I learn into my report. |discoXP = 530 |cardXP = 265 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/General of the Hwarang/Recognition/5/Archaeology/7/Korean/1/Tomb of Kim Yushin |subQ2 = quest/The Dance of a Righteous Messenger/Search/4/Appraisal/6/Korean/1/Amhaengeosa's Disguise Tools |chainQ1 = |landarea = Pohang/350 |seaarea = Eastern East Asia/350 }}